Trick or Be Tricked?
by AkaiakiA
Summary: It's Halloween and the "boys" wanted to do something fun. They wanted to go trick or treating around town and decided to ask permission from the "girls", but is that really the truth..? [ Rated T for language; includes Flippy/Evil, Cuddles, Toothy, Sniffles, Nutty, Handy, Russell, & Splendid; One Shot; don't like it, don't read it! ]


**Happy Tree Friends (characters) © Mondo Media**

* * *

A/N: Hi guys! **Happy Halloween!** This is something random~ My neighbor suggested me to "unwind" a bit because I'm cracking muh mind open to get ideas for the next chapter of EC18FQ but it's blank, so yeah. I even started a whole new story because I couldn't think of anything, lol. (It already has 1k words. /tableflip) I hate how I get easily distracted sometimes. But don't worry I'm writing the 2nd chapter of it already. I'm glad people liked it, it got me hyped. Thanks guys. (´；ω；`) Anyway, hope you enjoy this short fic for the time being. **Trick or treat~!**

* * *

Cuddles' P.O.V.

"Please Giggles! Let me go trick or treating! Look, I already have my costume ready and all that. Handy, Splendid, and the other guys are with me so you don't have to worry. Pleaseeeee! Please please please! Besides, you girls are gonna go trick or treating yourselves right? We wanna do it too!"

Today is October 31, Halloween Day. I'm literally begging in front of Giggles to let me go trick or treating. But actually.. candies or chocolates isn't the real reason why I'm begging her to let me hang out with my friends. It was because..

* * *

No one's P.O.V.

_Nutty, Russell, Handy, Cuddles, Toothy, Flippy, and Sniffles were at their secret hang out place where only boys can enter. They're the only ones know where it is or that it exists. They usually go here when they've got nothing to do or just want to hang out._

Nutty:_ "Hey guys! It's Halloween tomorrow, let's do something fun!"_

Cuddles: _"Ugh, I wish I could Nutty but.." He sighs._

Nutty: _"You can't? But why noooooooot?! There will be candies everywhere!" Nutty protested._

Russell: _"Yar matey! Halloween only comes once a year y'know."_

Toothy: _"Wanna know the reason guys?"_

_Everyone's stares concentrated on Toothy. Cuddles laid his head on the table, close his eyes, and sigh._

Toothy: _"You see.. last weekend, we went to the park. Cuddles was skateboarding and I was biking. Then this chick approached Cuddles and asked him to teach her how to skate. Cuddles said yes."'_

Splendid: _"I think I know where this is going.." Said Splendid standing by the window._

Toothy:_ "I asked him 'Why did you agree? Aren't you afraid that Giggles might see you here or something?'_

Cuddles:_ 'Don't worry, Giggles is at her part time job and besides, it's rare for a girl to be interested in skateboarding y'know!'_

Toothy: _then after that, they got like, _reeeeeally_ close with each other and stuff. I was only watching by the sidelines of course. Ain't my problem if anybody sees him."_

Flippy:_ "Wow Toothy.. I didn't know you were cold."_

Toothy: _"Continuing on.. Well I'll admit she was cute and nice, she learns fast too. Ain't that right Cuddles?"_

Cuddles: _"Just.. continue the story." Cuddles covers his face with a handkerchief._

Toothy: _"So yeah, after all the _friendly _chat and teaching, the girl said 'Thanks Cuddles! You're the best. Teach me again sometime!' then the girl hugged her. But just at that moment, Giggles was passing by. While Cuddles was being_ _intimate with our little friend here, he didn't realize the time. Giggles goes home from her work at sunset and she always passes by the park whenever she goes home. Giggles saw the girl hugging Cuddles and she even gave Cuddles a sweet kiss on the cheek. When Cuddles got home, Giggles was like, batshit insane throwing stuff at Cuddles. I think he almost died that day 'cause of her. I was watching through the window the whole time. It was fun!"_

Cuddles: _"Liar. You were just scared to help me 'cause you think Giggles might kill you too."_

Toothy: _"Shut up Cuddles. I still remember you that time, you were begging for your life kneeling down and shit."_

_Cuddles just let out a long sigh._

Russell: _"Yar, it's a good thing we only went out twice.."_

Flippy: _"Yeah.."_

Nutty: _"Haha! You should've just killed yourself! You probably made Giggles a little happier that time."_

Sniffles: "_No Nutty, it wouldn't."_

_Silence._

Splendid: _"So... what do you guys wanna do for Halloween?"_

Nutty:_ "CAAAAAAANDY!"_

Flippy: "_Ahahaha.. I.. uhm... can't go trick or treating so, you guys have fun."_

Nutty: _"BUUUUUUUUT WHY?! You can dress as a bloody soldie—uhmuhmumhm!"_

_Splendid immediately covered Nutty's mouth but.. it was too late. Flippy was just staring at the air._

Toothy: _"Ugh.. Flippy? You alright dude?"_

Cuddles: _"We're fucked."_

Evil: _"Hello, biathcos." Flippy's eye color suddenly changed, his teeth became sharper, and his voice became lower._

Sniffles: _"And so here we are again." He sighs._

Evil: _"Miss me?" Said Evil with a grin._

Splendid: "_Don't worry guys! I'll protect all of you! Everyone stay back!"_

Sniffles: _"It's alright Splendid. It's the same result anyway. It's possible that you'll fuck it up and kill us instead of Evil._

Toothy: "_At least if Splendid _do _fuck it up, Evil will die with us. At least we won't have to see Evil's satisfied face before we all die."_

Sniffles: _"I can't believe you just said Toothy."_

Toothy: _"But it's true right?"_

_Another moment of silence. The only sound that can be heard was the clock ticking. Evil inhales and gave out a long sigh._

Evil: _"Oh come on guys. It's not fun if you're all willing to die. And are you saying that Splendid can kill me? HAH, no way."_

Splendid:_ "You-!"_

_Sniffles pushed Splendid out of the window._

Toothy: "_Good move Sniffles." Toothy gave Sniffles a thumbs up._

Evil: "_So I heard y'all suckers conversation. Let's hang out my place! W'ad ya guys say huh?"_

_Everyone was shocked and exchanged glances at each other._

Cuddles: _"Say uhm, Evil?"_

Evil: _"What? You're not rejecting my _generous _offer are you?"_

Cuddles: _"That's not it. Are high or something? Because.. wow."_

Evil: "_I'll take that as a compliment."_

Cuddles: "_It wasn't.."_

Toothy: _"So anyway! What do we do in your house anyway, Flips?"_

Evil: _"Oh! Let's see, let's see.."_

Sniffles: _"He's probably thinking of a way to torture us there." He whispers to Toothy._

Toothy: "_I know, just trying to stall. So, any plans?"_

Evil: _"I have a wine cellar in my house. We can drink all the booze we want! I don't even know why that retard Flippy keeps them stuck there. I've tasted some before and they tasted fucking good. So, whaddya say?"_

Russell: _"Yar, I already have plans with my matey Nutty and Lumpy to go trick 'er treating on Halloween. B-But we can still hang out some other time, aye?"_

Evil: _"How about no?" Evil threw his knife at Russell left eye and he yells in pain._

Russell: _"YaaAAAAAaaAaaaARR! M'eye!"_

Evil: _"So like I was saying.. All you guys need to do is bring food and drink's all on me!"_

Nutty: _"Candy..?"_

Evil: _He kicked Nutty in the stomach out of the window_. _"You _will _go or I'll do more than just pull your eyeballs out."_

Cuddles, Toothy, Sniffles, Handy: _"Y-Yes.."_

* * *

"Why can't you just come with us then?" Giggles raise an eyebrow. "Er, well.. uhm.. we're a lot so.. ugh, we're gonna get more candy if we split and y'know.. ahaha." Cuddles scratch his head as he was laughing nervously. '_Oh please be goddamn convinced. Evil's gonna kill us if we don't come.'_

"Tch, fine! But if I catch you cheating or lying to me, we're breaking up. Got that?"

"Y-Yes!"

"Good. Now go away, me and the girls need to get ready. Bye."

"Good-" _BAM!_ "-bye.." Cuddles sigh. Giggles just pushed him out of her house and shut the door on his face.

"Woooow, harsh." Sniffles said in a mocking tone. "See? I told you." Toothy replied.

"Ugh, let's just go okay? Evil could be setting up traps all over his house now for all we know." said Cuddles.

"So, mind telling me you're all walking into his death trap? Why are we bringing food to his house as he order? And why you guys decided to drag me along?!" They tied Splendid to a coffin that Handy made and put it in a small push cart.

"Too many questions! Maybe we should've had covered his mouth." Toothy suggested.

"I said that earlier but no one listened." said Sniffles.

**(((TIME SKIP)))**

They finally reached Flippy's house. Right at the door, they saw Flippy waiting looking at his watch. As they come closer, they realize it's actually Evil.

Evil: "You sons of bitches are late! I've been waiting for half an hour!"

Cuddles: "Can we just get inside? It's cold out here." He just went inside completely ignoring Evil by the door.

Toothy: "Oh my god. He did _not_ just do that."

Sniffles: "He did."

Splendid: "ousafasjfhqwiuhdaskjdhasf!" *mouth still covered*

Evil: "Well somebody's in a bad mood. But all that's gonna change when you taste that shit! Let's go suckers."

Sniffles, Toothy, and Handy: *sigh*

* * *

Sniffles: "So yeah.. *hic* this science stuff pressure me okay?! *hic* I just.. uuw... *sob* E-everybody thinks I'm sm- *hic* -art but IM' REALLY NOT! I'm.. uuugh... *hic*"

Toothy: "Cool story *hic* bro."

Handy: "You know what? Me and Petunia finally did *hic* the other day!"

Cuddles: "Lucky bast- *hic* -ard! M-Me and Giggles don't do it anymore s-since *hic* that day.. uuw.. This is all your fault Toothy! *hic*"

Toothy: "What are you even- Does that me- *hic* -an you do it a lot of times the other months?! *hic*"

Cuddles: "Y-Yeah of course, *hic* it just happens alright? You jeal- *hic* -ly?"

Toothy: "N-No way! *hic*"

Splendid: "Uugh.. *lying on the table*"

Evil: "What.. the... fuck.. *eye twitching* you guys are drunk already?! We haven't even had 5 bottles!"

Toothy: "H-Hey man.. *hic* we already forced ourselves to *hic* go here so learn TO BE APPRECIATIVE! PSYCHOTIC FREEEE*hic*EEEAKAZOID!*

Evil: "You all suck! I'm calling your girlfriends."

Cuddles: "Woah woAH WOAH WOAH! No Evil. *hic* Bad dog. Don't *hic* do that, okay?"

Toothy: "Ssshh! You're not *hic* supposed to piss him *hic* off stupid!"

Evil: "*facepalms* You guys.."

Handy: "Haha.. You are all *hic* losers! My Petunia doesn't mind if I *hic* drink, hahaha! As long as *hic* I don't go near her *hic* until my breath smells goooOOOD."

Evil: "I almost forgot. Where the hell is Nutty and Russell? Why didn't they come?" Evil pulls Cuddles' hair so he could face him.

Sniffles: "They're probably doing s*x! Ahaha! *hic* uww..."

Evil: *hits his head to the table again and again*

Handy: "Woah Flips.. *hic* don't kill yourself! F-Flaky *hic* will be sad."

Evil: "And I should give a fuck because.. ?"

Handy: "Isn't she you gaaaa*hic*al?"

Evil: "No she isn't. She's my toy."

Splendid: "H-Hey! *hic* Flaky is a nice gi- *hic* -rl alright?! S-She's not your t-toy.. *hic* SHE'S MY FUTURE WIIII*hic*FEEEEEE! *face hits the table again*"

Handy, Sniffles, Toothy, Cuddles: "..."

Evil: "If you guys have a request on how to kill Splendid, say it now."

Toothy: "You don't have to be *hic* shy Flips-"

Evil: "I'll stab anyone who'll call me Flippy _again_."

Toothy: "I mean Evil.. *hic*I know you have *hic* feelings *hic* for her.. MAN UP FAAAAAAAG!"

Evil: "Says a gaytard."

Toothy: "I'm not ga-"

Evil: "Can it rat."

Toothy: "I'm not a ra-"

Evil: *stabs Toothy to the head*

Cuddles & Handy: *gulps then hics*

Evil: "Complaints?"

Cuddles & Handy: *shakes head*

Splendid: "I DO! *hic* H-how come Flaky likes you! Y-You're *hic* just a stupid t-two *hic* faced monster!"

Evil: "I'm a whole package bro. I mean look at this sexy body."

Splendid: "... *hic*..."

Cuddles: "Wow.. *hic*"

Evil: "Yeah, you guys should go home."

Handy: "Say Evil.. *hic* How come you're *hic* not your usual *hic* homicidal maniac?"

Evil: "I thought you guys wanted to me to act less like one."

Handy: *hic* "Huh.. that's true... This is *hic* better. We just bros *hic* hangin' out."

Evil: "Yeah and I'm not sure I want it to happen again. You guys are weak."

Cuddles: "H-How come you can h-handle that much huh *hic* Evil?"

Evil: "You think I'm a soldier for no reason?"

Cuddles: "What does that *hic* have to do with anything?!"

_**BAM!**_

Splendid: "?!" *rolls of the table* "Ugh.."

Giggles: "AH-HAH!"

Cuddles: "aoshwuekzjxcairuheaiyfhgaiydf GIGGLES?! W-What are you *hic* doing here?!"

Giggles: "I KNEW YOU WEREN'T TRICK OR TREATING! THAT'S IT, WE'RE BREAKING UP!"

Cuddles: "GIGGLES NO! I-I CAN EXPLAIN!"

Behind Giggles was Petunia and Flaky. Petunia had a shocked face while Flaky was nervous looking around. She ran away when she saw Toothy.

Petunia: "H-Handy! How could you!" *dashes out of the room*

Handy: *tries to crawl up the door* "Petuniaaaaa*hic*aaaaaaaa!"

Giggles: "If I didn't meet Nutty and asked him where you were, I wouldn't have known you were here you piece of crap!" *throws the broken bottles to Cuddles*

Cuddles: "Fuck you Nutty! *hic* I'll get you for this! G-Giggles, stop! *hic*"

Evil: "Well, I'm outta here." *runs away*

Splendid: "FlaAAAAAAaaky! *hic* I LOOOOOooooOOoooVEEE YOU!" *runs to the door but trips* "F-FLAKY WAIT! *hic*"

Sniffles: "Is everyone.. *hic* dead already... ? *hic* *looks around* Nope.. ? *hic* Guess not.. *

**(((TIME SKIP)))**

Morning has come. The birds are singing and the sky is clear. Everyone wakes up and start their day with goals set in mind and big cheerful smile. _**WRONG.**_

Cuddles: "Toothy! Hey! Guys! Wake up! Psst! Hey! HEY!"

Splendid: "Hmm...?" *slowly tries to open his eyes*

Toothy: "Holy fuck holy fuck holy fuck where the hell are we?!"

They wake up with their bodies tied high above the trees.

Toothy: "I swear Cuddles, when we get down here, I'm gonna fucking kill you!"

Cuddles: "Why the hell are you mad at me?! I-It was Nutty who told Giggles where we are!"

Toothy: "No shit Sherlock!"

Sniffles: "G-Guys? W-Where are we? Where's my glasses? I can't move. Guys? I can't feel anything beneath my feet. A-Are we dead or what?"

Splendid: "My head hurts.. Uughh... I want to sleep.."

Cuddles: "Spleeeeendid! Don't sleep! H-Help us!"

Handy: "Eeek! T-Too high!"

Cuddles: "Hey that's unfair! Evil's not here! He's the one who got us into trouble in the first place!"

Toothy: "Can't we think of that later?! We're meters and meters high above the ground and all you could think of is-?!"

**_The End._**

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed~（人´∀`*）**Please FAV & REVIEW if you liked it!**

* * *

**Cover Image (art) ©** **Pixiv Id 3322708**


End file.
